


How I Love You

by pumpkinpeasy



Series: Hannigram Smut [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Hannibal, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal is a Softie, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smutlet, Top Will, True Love, Will is a Softie, my sweet babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottom!Hannibal and Top!Will go for a sleepy Round 2.</p><p>(Part 9 in Hannigram Smut, can be read stand-alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Love You

“Will…” Hannibal murmured through the darkness.  
  
_“Mmm.”_  
  
_“Will.”_  
  
“Yeah?” he yawned, barely opening his eyes.  
  
In the dark, he could see Hannibal was lying beside him, propped up on one elbow. He combed his fingers through Will’s mussed hair, smiling warmly. Will felt the after-sex aches in his hips, his arms, but he rubbed at his sleepy eyes and looked straightly at Hannibal.  
  
“Will, could we have sex again?” Hannibal asked, and he was slightly taken aback by this. “If you’re too tired, that’s alright.”  
  
“We just had sex.” he laughed, “You’re ready again?”  
  
Hannibal nodded slowly. One glance at the clock showed that they had been resting for a good hour or so. Will wasn’t exactly one to turn down sex, when offered openly. Will breathed in heavily, then sighed, before returning his nod of agreement and gesturing for Hannibal to lie down. Instead, he turned around and laid on his side. That would work just fine, as well. Will blindly grabbed the half-empty bottle of lube, and sidled up to Hannibal.  
  
The man opened his legs at Will’s touch, like an invitation to debauch him. Already previously fucked open, Hannibal didn’t need any stretching. He simply squirted some lube onto his fingers, and slicked his partner’s hole with the jelly. Hannibal moaned softly, and Will greased up his own cock, jerking himself a few times to get the blood flowing. It only took a few moments, looking at Hannibal’s open, naked body lying beside his, all pretty soft skin and tousled thick hair.  
  
He put the lube back, and kept jacking his dick to get it to harden. Close enough to fully erect, he just spooned Hannibal from behind slowly sank back into his slick, wet heat. The man’s head tipped back, feeling Will filling him up once more. He slowly bottomed out, till his balls were flush with Hannibal’s ass.  
  
“C’mere…” Will said, a sleepy slur in his voice.  
  
Hannibal pushed back, the two of them slotting together, and Will started with small, shallow fucks. Hannibal clutched the pillow, arching his back as Will ran his hands down his shoulders. He pressed lightly into the soft, velvety flesh, raking his nails down and feeling thin red lines appear. Hannibal moaned his approval - Whether it was from Will’s cock, or his scratching, he didn’t know.  
  
“Will…” he sighed, pushing back for more.  
  
He reached up and fondled Hannibal’s hair, combing through it with his fingers, kissing his shoulders, the nape of his neck. He smooched and licked the spot just below Hannibal’s skull, his tongue drawing tiny abstract patterns on the warm skin, before he erased them with kitten-licks and more kisses. His cock slid smoothly in and out of Hannibal’s ass, so he picked up the pace a little, shortening the time between each buck of his hips.  
  
“Will… Will, kiss me.” Hannibal said, more of a plea than a request.  
  
Will gladly obliged, as the man craned his neck, and Will moved forward to kiss him full on the mouth. As his tongue pushed past his lips to taste him all over again, Will’s hand slid down Hannibal’s side, coming to rest on his hip. He kissed, licked, and tongued his way into Hannibal’s mouth, getting a good, warm feeling of triumph when he finally did so.  
  
Hannibal grunted softly, Will fucking over his prostate. He kissed him again, rutting just right for him, grinding up against his ass. Hannibal’s mouth gave up on his, his eyes sliding shut and head falling back. Will had too great a hold on him, and he simply didn’t have the energy for hardcore fuckery.  
  
He just rested his head against Hannibal’s shoulder, fucking him nice and slow, at a steady pace. His lover was taking it all in, just drinking up the delicious feeling of making love, even if very sleepy. Will draped his arms around Hannibal’s body, one hand moving down to stroke his partner’s cock.  
  
_“Ah, Will…”_ he murmured, Will smiling as he said his name, again.  
  
Hannibal was hard, his cock blood-fattened and ready. Will gently slid his hand up and down his plump shaft, tugging at Hannibal’s aching dick. Will kept his hips pulsing forward at a good tempo, till he sped up slightly, enjoying the full-body shudder it elicited. Hannibal’s fingers laced through his, both their hands curled around his cock, the two of them steadily jacking him into release.  
  
“You’re ruined me… You’ve got me craving you in my sleep.” Hannibal said.  
  
“I’d say we’re even, then.” Will purred, spearing him onto his dick over and over. His ass was still tight, clenching and pulsing around him.  
  
Will’s fingers dug in at Hannibal’s hips, pulling him closer as they kept going. Their bodies were prickling sweat, again, the sweet slickness of Hannibal’s ass mingling with the dew of their bodies. Will was mouthing gently at his shoulder, still jerking Hannibal’s cock.  
  
“Please, keep going…” Hannibal whispered.  
  
“Wasn’t gonna stop.” Will said with a kiss behind the ear.  
  
He started fucking him a little harder, waiting till he heard Hannibal moan to keep that speed. When the man clenched around him, he felt the tight ring of muscles squeeze around his dick, as he pulled out and drove back in. His heart had begun pounding louder, thrumming in his ears. He never wanted to stop fucking Hannibal; he was too beautiful. With his Alpine cheekbones and pristine maroon eyes, his sunkissed skin. Will couldn’t bear to take his eyes off him.  
  
Hannibal quivered hard, as Will’s hand stopped to dip the edge of a fingernail into his slit. He oozed a blob of precome onto Will’s finger, and fuck if that didn’t make Will quiver, too. He and Hannibal moved together, their motions in-sync, just all sensual touching and deep strokes. Will nibbled on his ear, worrying the soft lobe between his teeth as he scraped over Hannibal’s prostate, again.  
  
“Will, you’re good… you’re perfect.” Hannibal mewled quietly, those little whimpers leading Will by the proverbial nose. Hannibal was sleepy and needy, tonight, just as Will had been, sometimes. He didn’t see anything wrong it repayment.  
  
Hannibal’s back arched and he was soon fucking his fist, keening hard for Will to keep going. He wanted nothing more than to come apart in Will’s arms, right now, to have Will hold him as he orgasmed again. Will made sure that he was striking Hannibal’s sweet spot on each thrust, his thick cock spearing his ass and fucking right onto it. His lover was shivering, by the time he was getting closer.  
  
The two of them were hot and sticky from their first encounter, that evening, but Will had a feeling it was about to become even more so. His balls were slapping against Hannibal’s ass, his hips punching forward, determined and hungry. His hand worked on Hannibal’s dick, stroking him good and caressing in all the right places. He felt the aches in his hips from fucking for a good two hours straight, earlier, but that wasn’t enough to make him slow down.  
  
He cuddled Hannibal close to himself, the man’s back pressed to his chest as he fucked him into bliss and pleasure. Will couldn’t imagine a better feeling, than to have Hannibal Lecter craving him at night, so much so that he woke Will up and asked for him.  
  
Will swallowed wetly, feeling his cock dripping precome inside of Hannibal, the fluid mixing with lube.  
  
“Hannibal - fuck, you’re on tonight…” Will chuckled, moaning softly into his ear.  
  
“You should stop being… so _enticing,_ Will.” he said, rocking in motion with each buck of his hips.  
  
“I love you. That’s not enticing - that’s _adoration…”_ Will murmured, nuzzling into the crook of Hannibal’s neck.  
  
Their bodies jostled with each fuck, the mattress shaking, vision becoming blurry as they approached their climax. Will just enjoyed the hot, slick feeling of Hannibal’s ass, as the man pushed down onto his dick, fucked himself back, contorted his body and whispered for more. He took hold of Hannibal’s hips again, and started thrusting hard and fast, just to get him there.  
  
Hannibal moaned outright, his beautiful body writhing in the bright blue shafts of moonlight. His lover was so gorgeous as he was aroused, just shaking and flushed hot, dripping with the need to come, every movement he made laced with sensual desire. He struck Hannibal’s sweet spot again and again, and one more time, before the man was clenching down hard and coming.  
  
His body spasmed and quivered with his orgasm, Hannibal’s cock pulsing in his own hand, and the sudden tightness around Will’s dick sent a brilliant wave of pleasure over him. Not a crashing tide, but more like a gentle rise and fall, his body tingling and shaking, quivering through its orgasm, his heart kicking in his chest. Will’s head fell onto Hannibal’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around him possessively.  
  
Hannibal hummed his approval, relaxing into Will’s arms, just feeling his lover holding him tight.  
  
“Will… Will, thank you, that was amazing.” he purred, sounding like a large, tired cat, “Again.”  
  
“You’re very welcome.” Will whispered, with a kiss to his cheek. “Get some sleep.”  
  
He eased himself out of Hannibal, and brought him close, letting his partner snuggle up to his chest. His muscled, warm body laid sleepy and sated beside his own, Hannibal smiling into Will’s chest. If things could be like this forever, and the two of them could be happy together, Will wouldn’t care what he had to change to keep this. To keep Hannibal lying beside him and listening to his heartbeat.  
  
“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, 'A' for the bottom!hannibal prompt, again. :)
> 
> Love you babies. <3


End file.
